waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble
Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble est une série de vidéos, disques laser, DVD et disques Blu-ray avec des moments musicaux de divers films de Disney, Jim Henson Productions, Sullivan Bluth Studios, 20th Century Fox, Empire Vidéo Marketing, MGM/UA, Paramount, Universal, HBO Family et Warner Bros. . paroles pour les chansons sont affichés à l'écran avec Mickey Mouse icône comme une « balle bondissante ». Les premières versions ouvertes avec une introduction de la chanson thème (écrite par Patrick DeRemer) contenant des images mettant en vedette Singaling et Warbly (v.o. puis Mona Marshall et Penny Sweet ). Singaling et Warbly (maintenant doublé par Pierrick David et Claudia-Laurie Corbeil) abrite quelques-unes des vidéos tout en Singaling et Warbly, Donald Dingue ou Caillou héberger d'autres, Theme Songs *Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble theme (This Old Man) Les Vacances sur 28 février 2015 *Les Vacances - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Nous on s'en fout ou Le reste on s'en fout - Tom et Jerry, le film *Pluto - Basé sur "Bingo" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *La Vie d'artiste - Pinocchio *Le rap d'Esther Brigadière - Pin-Pon *Les p’tits cœurs - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La laine des moutons - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *En plein cœur de la nuit - Anastasia *Soyez prêtes - Le Roi Lion *La Chanson des Siamois - La Belle et le Clochard *L'amour est éternel - Bambi *Les Vacances Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly Tu t'envoles sur 2 mars 2015 *Tu t'envoles - Peter Pan *Maintenant Pour Toujours - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Léonard le matador - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *La Pénélope au Trapèze Volant - Basé sur "The Man on Flying Trapeze" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *Il faut que je bouge - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Parmi ces gens - La Petite Sirène *Nous galopons, galopons, galopons - Contes d'automne et de printemps *Il se traîne - La Belle et le Clochard *Entrons dans la danse - Mary Poppins *J'adore le fric ou Le fric - Tom et Jerry, le film *Tu t'envoles Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Sous l'océan sur 7 mars 2015 *Sous l'océan - La Petite Sirène *Sur la plage - Scènes de Disney, Caillou à la plage de Caillou *Crocodile Sacre Reptile - Peter Pan *J'ai tout fait - Tom et Jerry, le film *Doux baiser - La Petite Sirène *Au bal des sirènes - Scènes de Les Pins de Rome de Fantasia 2000 et Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Ho Hisse Hé Ho - Scènes de Disney et Tom et Jerry, le film *Histoires de baleines - 20000 lieux sous les mers *La Chanson du petit voilier - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Sous l'océan Reprise *Hébergé par Donald Dingue C'est bon de rire sur 10 mars 2015 *C'est bon de rire - Mary Poppins *Chacun de nous a son p'tit coin de bonheur - Mélodie du Sud *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins *Sacha Touille - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La petite chèvre - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Tu seras a moi - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Rire Rigolos - Basé sur "Hickory Dickory Dock" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *La Marche des éléphants - Dumbo *Quelle jolie promenade avec Mary - Mary Poppins *Hébergé par Donald Dingue C'est la fête sur 15 mars 2015 *C'est la fête - La Belle et la Bête *Amis pour la vie - Tom et Jerry, le film *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *Belle nuit - La Belle et le Clochard *Les Éphélants et les Nouïfes - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Histoire éternelle - La Belle et la Bête *Les animaux sont mes amis - Tom et Jerry, le film *C'est l’amour, Ballerine - Basé sur "Oh My Darling, Clementine" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *Marlo le mouton - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *La fleur de Tournesol - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *C'est la fête Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou J'ai tant dansé sur 16 mars 2015 *J'ai tant dansé - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Minnie Yoo Hoo - Mickey's Follies *Les Harpies - Cendrillon *Un morceau de sucre - Mary Poppins *Dites « je t'aime » avec une claque - Coquin de printemps *Le Petit Nuage - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Les musiciens - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Harmonie - La Petite Sirène La Série *Le Babalouap - Tours de piste : Les Clowns du Carrousel *Oh, Soleil - Basé sur "Oh, Susanna" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *Pas ordinaire - Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs *J'ai tant dansé Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Un ami comme moi sur 18 mars 2015 *Un ami comme moi - Aladdin *Deux bons copains - Rox et Rouky *Je ne savais pas - La Belle et la Bête *Un duo - C'est si bon d'avoir un ami - Fievel et le Nouveau Monde *Nous sommes des copains - Mickey Donald et Dingo *Les copines - Tours de piste : Les Clowns du Carrousel *Hé! que c'est zaza - Carmen Campagne La soupe à mon ami *C'est ça l'amitié - Le Livre de la jungle *Un nouveau monde - Aladdin *Un ami comme moi Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Sans aucun lien sur 20 mars 2015 *Sans aucun lien - Pinocchio *J'en ai rêvé - La Belle au bois dormant *Le vieux gentil monsieur, c'est fini - La Princesse des cygnes *Donald et Dingo - Basé sur "Funiculi, Funicula" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *Sifflez vite, vite ! - Pinocchio *Je ne savais pas - La Belle et la Bête *Le swing limbo - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Berceuse créole - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Hébergé par Caillou Je Sais sur 22 mars 2015 *C'est La Poucette - Poucette *Le Train du bonheur - Dumbo *Hakuna matata - Le Roi Lion *C'est le Morse - Basé sur "This Old Man" une chanson traditionnelle pour enfants *À quoi bon m'en faire - Oliver et Compagnie *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *Le putois d'amour - Le Festival des Clips des Looney Toons *Higitus Figitus - Merlin l'Enchanteur *Je Sais - Poucette *Hébergé par Donald Dingue Les Harpies sur 23 mars 2015 *Les Harpies - Cendrillon *Le Temps d'une chanson - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Des mines d'or - Oliver et Compagnie *Un jour mon prince viendra - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *C'est c'qui fait qu'tout tourne rond - Merlin l'enchanteur *Pourquoi faut-il se quitter ? - Rox et Rouky *Les Poissons - La Petite Sirène *C'est ça l'amitié - Le Livre de la jungle *C'est ça, l'amour - Cendrillon *Hébergé par Donald Dingue Vive la musique sur 24 mars 2015 *Vive la musique - Mickey Mouse Club *J'ai un Rêve - Raiponce *Un sourire en chantant - Blanche-Neige et les sept nains *Gaston - La Belle et la Bête *Par un matin de mai fleuri - Alice au pays des merveilles *Promenade dans le parc - La fabuleuse histoire de Mickey *Je suis à bout, bout, bout - Symposium de chansons populaires *Eh ! V'nez les potes ! - Le Festival des Clips des Looney Toons *Je veux y croire - Raiponce *J'suis content, tout va bien - Le Festival des Clips des Looney Toons *McDonald jouait du piano - Toot, whistle, plunk and boom *L'Amour brille sous les étoiles - Le Roi lion *J'ai un Rêve Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling, Warbly et Donald Dingue Farandole et Fantaisie sur 25 mars 2015 *Mickey Mouse Club - Mickey Mouse Club *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Mélodie du Sud *À la file indienne - Peter Pan *Farandole et Fantaisie - Coquin de printemps *Miss Scarabée - Poucette *Parfois je me demande - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *C'est la fête - La Belle et la Bête *Pays du merveilleux - Alice au pays des merveilles *Twister avec le clown - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Un pied mariton - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly L'Histoire de la vie sur 27 mars 2015 *L'Histoire de la vie - Le Roi Lion *Tu me manques - Tom et Jerry, Le Film *Le Défilé de princesses - La Princesse des cygnes *Je voudrais déjà être roi - Le Roi lion *Les rues de Saint-Petersbourg - Anastasia *La soupe à mon ami - Carmen Campagne La soupe à mon ami *Aimer - Roméo et Juliette *Hébergé par Caillou Tout le monde veut devenir un cat sur 27 mars 2015 *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat - Les Aristochats *Pour être avec nous - Peter Pan dans Retour au Pays Imaginaire *Épouse la Taupe - Poucette *Le Monorail - Les Simpson Marge contre le Monorail *Ah ! Bonjour le printemps - Coquin de printemps *L'arbre de ma famille - Le film de Tigrou *Je veux savoir - Tanzan *Petit Toot - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Hawaiian War Chant - Le Roi Lion *On dirait que j'ai eu moi un ami - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly Si On Chantait Ensemble sur 28 mars 2015 *Si On Chantait Ensemble - Tous les chiens vont au paradis *Chewing Gum fraise - Numéro Scènes de Family Guy *Amène-toi chez nous - Star Académie Scènes de Les Simpsons *Pauvres petites âmes en peine - La Petite Sirène *Le paradis de charlie - Tous les chiens vont au paradis *Pour exister - Star Académie Scènes de Family Guy *On va gagner - Star Académie Scènes de Tom et Jerry *Je Veux Un Héro - Shrek 2 *Le Besoin d'aimer - Peter Pan *Si On Chantait Ensemble Reprise *Hébergé par Donald Dingue Mon père m'envoie au marché sur 29 mars 2015 *Mon père m'envoie au marché - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Vous êtes un Animal humain - Mickey Mouse Club *La fièvre - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Vagabond - Fidèle Vagabond *Sur la route - Complètement Dingo *Winnie l'ourson - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Le crapaud - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Voici le messager - Dumbo *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat - Les Aristochats *En Amérique il n'y a pas de chat - Fievel et le Nouveau Monde *Mon père m'envoie au marché Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Paris a la clé de vos cœurs sur 30 mars 2015 *Paris a la clé de vos cœurs - Anastasia *Le petit cordonier - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Le Rapport du matin - Le Roi Lion *L’apprentissage - Anastasia *Pour une bouchée d'pain - Aladdin *Le Morse et le Charpentier - Alice au pays des merveilles *Être un homme comme vous - Le Livre de la jungle *C'est merveilleux d'être un tigre - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Le Feu de l'Enfer - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *Un beau jour de décembre - Anastasia *Hébergé par Donald Dingue C'est été sur 4 avril 2015 *C'est été - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Il était une fois à New York City - Oliver et Compagnie *Prince Ali - Aladdin *Les Tchou-Tchous - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Belle - La Belle et la Bête *Marlo le mouton - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Quand on prie la bonne étoile - Pinocchio *Hébergé par Caillou Un joyeux non-anniversaire sur 6 avril 2015 *Un joyeux non-anniversaire - Alice au pays merveilles *On s'aime beaucoup - Peter et Elliott le dragon *Zim zam ba rim bim - Merlin l'enchanteur *Kanine Krunchies - Les 101 Dalmatiens *Moi, moi, moi - Pocahontas *Messire le roi de mauvais aloi - Robin des Bois *Thomas O'Malley - Les Aristochats *Humain à nouveau - La Belle et la Bête *Ma belle ombre bleue - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Un joyeux non-anniversaire Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Jungle Jazz sur 21 avril 2015 *Entre deux mondes - Tanzan *Au rythme constant des tambours - Pocahontas *Les Harpies - Cendrillon *Je souhaite et Un chant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Bumble Boogie - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Les Cloches de Notre-Dame - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *Jungle Jazz - Tanzan *Laissez-moi vous gâter - Basil, le grand détective des souris *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat - Les Aristochats *De bonne compagnie - Oliver et Compagnie *Entre deux mondes Reprise *Hébergé par Donald Dingue Les Couleurs du vent sur 29 avril 2015 *Au-delà de la rivière - Pocahontas *Le Train du bonheur - Dumbo *Le Pigeonnnier - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *L'Amour brille sous les étoiles - Le Roi lion *Fi Fai Fo Fum - Coquin de printemps *Les Couleurs du vent - Pocahontas *Hébergé par Donald Dingue La Ronde sur 31 mai 2015 *Siffler en travaillant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Entrons dans la danse - Mary Poppins *Main Street U.S.A. *À la file indienne - Peter Pan *Twister avec le clown - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Écoute ton cœur - Poucette *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Mélodie du Sud *Le Bedon dans les Talons - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Notre monde est tout petit *Marlo le mouton - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Le Joyeux Royaume des Fantômes *La Grande Parade à La Ronde *Quand on prie la bonne étoile et Maintenant Pour Toujours - Pinocchio et Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly (même si aucun hôte après la première chanson) Les caractères plus modernes tels que Ariel, la bête, Belle, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, Genie, Timon, Mekko, Poucette, Prince Cornelius, Aurore, Jac, Gus, Pinocchio, Tom, Jerry, Tournesol, Igor Déor, Giboulééé et Kabotine apparaissent dans La Ronde Rue de la fortune sur 27 septembre 2015 *Rue de la fortune - Charlie 2 *Les Ballons - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La Chanson de la pluie – Bambi *Les Dons des fées - La Belle au bois dormant *Le Cavalier sans tête - Contes d'automne et de printemps *Je serais toujours la avec toi - Charlie 2 *Cruella d'Enfer - Les 101 Dalmatiens *Le Carrousel - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Reflet – Mulan *Rue de la fortune Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou La Magie de Noël sur 23 décembre 2015 *The Christmas Mix (Balla Christmas/Feliz Navidad/White Christmas/Jingle Bells/Silent Night/Oh, come all ye faithful/Mary's Boychild) *Mon Beau Sapin - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *Père Noël Arrive Ce Soir - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Toyland - Scènes de Tom et Jerry : Le Conte de Casse-Noisette *All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth - Scènes de Mickey et le Noël merveilleux *Deck the Halls - Scènes de Vacances d'hiver de Pikachu : Le Noel de Pikachu *Jingle Bells - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou et Rox et Rouky *Joy to the World - Scènes de Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro from Fantasia 2000 *Up on the Housetop - Scènes de Comment le Grinch a volé Noël ! *Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! - Scènes de Disney *Sleigh Ride - Scènes de Nuit de paix avec Buster et Chauncey *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers - Scènes de Disney et Looney Tune *Winter Wonderland - Scènes de Disney, Pokemon et Looney Tune *Here Comes Santa Claus - Scènes de Disneyland Parade *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Scènes de Rudolph, le petit renne au nez rouge : Le Film *Silent Night - Scènes de Good Will to Men (1955) *La Chanson de Noel de Caillou - Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *Douze Heures Avant Minuit - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Jingle Bell Rock - Scènes de Disney, Tom et Jerry and Looney Tunes *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *White Christmas - Scènes de Disney, Les Clowns du Carrousel and Looney Tunes *C'est Noël Sur La Terre - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Hébergé par with narrated by Hal Holbrook. Coco Dingo sur 26 décembre 2015 *Coco Dingo - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *T'as trouvé un ami - Histoire de jouets *Les Super Extras Bonds - Le Film de Tigrou *Des mines d'or - Oliver et Compagnie *La moustache à papa - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Qu'une fois - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *À la santé des Clowns du Carrousel - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *L'amour est un cadeau - La Reine des neiges *Pour toujours et toujours - La grande aventure de Winnie : À la recherche de Jean-Christophe *Que vois-je ? - L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack *Coco Dingo Reprise *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) La chanson de la princesse sur 31 décembre 2015 *Les Razmoket partent à Paris - Les Razmoket à Paris le Film *Tu me manques - Tom et Jerry, Le Film *Jean-Guy l'escargot - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Le Sara-Yaya - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Vivre comme un roi - Le Prince et le Pauvre *Siffler en travaillant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *La chanson de la princesse - Les Razmoket à Paris le Film *Hébergé par Caillou Les Musichiens sur 28 février 2016 *Les Musichiens - Fanchon et ses Musichiens *Caillou Chanson Theme - Caillou *Une idole - Poucette *Les Rois du Monde - Roméo et Juliette *La Vache Rap Classique - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Quelle Drole D'Idee - Fanchon et ses Musichiens *Bonhomme bonhomme sais-tu jouer - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde ! *Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque Chanson Theme - Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque *Histoire éternelle - La Belle et la Bête *Un monde parfait - Un empereur nouveau genre *Les Musichiens Reprise *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) Un Trésor dans mon Jardin sur 23 février 2017 *Un Trésor dans mon Jardin (Sur l’air de From All of Us to All of You) *La marmite - Scènes de Disney *Le petit bonhomme - Scènes de Looney Tunes *Une chanson pomme - Scènes de Casse-noisette from Fantasia *Comptine pour endormir l'enfant qui ne veut rien savoir - Scènes de Tom et Jerry, le film *Les boîtes - Scènes de Fievel au Far West *J'ai pour toi un lac - Scènes de La Belle et le Clochard *Capot l'ourson - Scènes de Winnie L'Oursons *Le trésor - Scènes de Disney *Barati, baratin - Scènes de Disneyland Parade *Les amours les travaux - Scènes de Bambi *Sur le bout de la langue - Scènes de Rox et Rouky *Berceuse pour Julie - Scènes de Ave Maria from Fantasia *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) Pour notre honneur à tous sur 29 février 2017 *Pour notre honneur à tous - Mulan *Zéro à héros - Hercule *La Chanson des Siamois - La Belle et le Clochard *Où est mon vrai destin ? - Pocahontas 2 : À la découverte d'un monde nouveau *Le yogourt aux fruits zydéco - Carmen Campagne La soupe à mon ami *Pour un moment - La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à la mer *Une famille - Le Roi lion 2 : La Fierté de Simba *Histoires - La Belle et la Bête : Un Noël enchanté *Recommence - Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : L'aventure londonienne de Patch *Écoute ton cœur - Cendrillon 2 : La magie des rêves *Les Raisons du cœur - Hercule *La vie est si belle - La grande aventure de Winnie : À la recherche de Jean-Christophe *Un pied mariton - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Je ferai des hommes de vous avant tout ! - Mulan *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) The Twelve Days of Christmas sur 23 décembre 2017 *Christmas is Here *Deck the Rooftop *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch *Jingle Bells *Little Drummer Boy *Snow Ho-Ho *Hip Hop Noel *Hark! The Herald Angels Sing *He Delivers *The Twelve Days of Christmas *I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas *Here Comes Santa *Angels We Have Heard on High *Welcome Christmas/Happy Xmas (War Is Over) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas Category:Canal Famille Category:Disney Sing Alongs Category:Wee Sing characters Category:Caillou characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:The Muppets